Inscripciones para el Poké-concurso Neburí
INSCRIPCIONES CERRADAS. Plantilla con ejemplo Nombre:RedNeburí Sprite:Archivo:Paulette_sprite.png ¿Qué quieres de 'premio?:' Firma:Archivo:Torchic_mini.gifSoy RedNeburí,antes Oshawott&minccinoArchivo:Torchic_mini.gif Archivo:Leafeon_mini.gif¿Hablamos? ComentaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gif Archivo:Oshawott_Caminando.gifApuntate a mi serie ¡¡¡Últimos días!!!Archivo:Oshawott Caminando.gif 'Plantilla sola' Nombre: Sprite: ¿Qué quieres de premio?: Firma: Participantes 'MÁXIMO 20 PARTICIPANTES (13 PUESTOS LIBRES)' Fly Nombre: Sya Sprite: Archivo:Sya.png ¿Qué quieres de premio?: Un trofeo cool Firma: Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 12:24 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Daru Nombre: Jason Earls Sprite: 'Archivo:Jason.png '¿Qué quieres de premio?: Una idea para la evolución de Tiranho o un trofeo patata frita :/ Firma: Archivo:Blaziken_Chaos_MM.pngSabes quien soy •y tienes ganas de conocermeArchivo:Blaziken_Chaos_MM.pngCotillea un poco por ahí ¡y Entretente un poco! 12:32 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Ari Nombre: Ariadna Hatsune Sprite: Archivo:Ariadna_sprite_de_KnightGirl.png ¿Qué quieres de premio?: Casarme con Ciel Phantomhive y un trofeo cool. Firma: †Λяι-¢нαη~¡ωα кαωαιι ηє!Asobitai?† 12:53 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Mateo Nombre:Mateo Sprite:Archivo:Mateo.png ¿Qué quieres de premio?:10 huevos pokemons Firma:Archivo:Machop_mini.gifLa B manda Archivo:Machoke_mini.gif Archivo:Totodile_mini-1-.gifY si piensas que no decimelo en la cara Archivo:CROCONAW_I.gif Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Por favor ve mi serie Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Archivo:Zack_MM_2.png y mi otra serie Archivo:Zack_MM_2.png 14:00 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Kyo Nombre:Barney Sprite:Archivo:Barney.png-Archivo:Barney_traje_Accelgor.png-Disfrazado- ¿Qué quieres de premio?: Un Artwork de Archivo:Vimidori_sprite.png Firma:Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 14:55 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Cris Nombre:Cristian Sprite:Archivo:Cristian.pngArchivo:Cristian_Patrat.png ¿Qué quieres de premio?:Un trofeo y mi oc (arriba) de link y por último quiero un pokémon de tipo chicle Firma:El ranger total Archivo:Primo Ranger Mini.pngY su fiel compañero StarlyArchivo:Starly mini.gifY su pequeño RoggenrolaArchivo:Cara de Roggenrola by Pokemon-Diamond.png 15:57 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Leo Nombre: Leo Sprite: Qué quieres de premio?: Un trofeo PLAGADO de poochyenas y la vida del próximo que se inscriba :3 Firma: Archivo:PrincessSong2.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'The song of Princess Sailor Moon']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'is sad and healer']]Archivo:PrincessSong.gif 19:58 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Maca Nombre:Linda Sprite:Archivo:Linda_sprite.png Qué quieres de premio:Un trofeo de vulpix y un sprite mm de este Archivo:Linda_Concursos.png Firma:Delcatty22 16:14 22 nov 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Nombre: Black Spina Sprite: Archivo:Black_2_Sprite.png ¿Qué quieres de premio?: Un trofeo, un artwork de este Archivo:Dark_Lucho-Hilbert_NB-1-.png y que me dejen ser en la wiki el encargado de organizar las cosas de navidad Firma El Maestro del Suspense 16:46 22 nov 2011 (UTC) Reddo! Nombe:Dylan Mizuko Sprite: Lo conoces .-. Que quiero de premio: trofeo y pastel de chocolate (en realidad me inscribo porque si gana ultimate el tomara el mando de la wiki por un mes y.....SERA EL APOCALIPSIS) Firma: Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 17:14 22 nov 2011 (UTC) Yoop Nombre:Dave Uchiha Sprite:Archivo:Dave.png ¿Qué quieres de premio?:Un premio Firma:₪el Maestro de Deidara Sasori a tus servicios₪ 18:38 22 nov 2011 (UTC) 'Yes~~' Nombre: Alice Grandwell Sprite: archivo:Alice sprite.png ¿Que quieres de premio?: Dinero 8D Firma: 190.104.29.12 19:39 22 nov 2011 (UTC) ♪ I'm so sweet ♪ Nombre: '''Teo '''Sprite:Archivo:Teo_sprite.png ¿Qué quieres de premio?: dos boletos para el concierto de lady gaga (que raro fue eso) bueno entonses los fonemas del abc hangul (para mi UTAU) y un trofeo Firma: Archivo:Mini_mew.gifEsta epoca es tan dulce. Hay gente [[Usuario_Discusión:Xoxo_gossip_girl|que no lo cree, pero '¡¡¡'Háblame!!! ]]Archivo:Mini_mew.gif 19:49 1 dic 2011 (UTC) 'YO' 'Nombre:' Zack' '''Sprite: Archivo:Zack..png''' '¿Qué quieres de premio?:' Un certificado de que gane y un trofeo... Asi de simple soy' 'Firma: Archivo:Zorua_MM.png'¿no sabes quién soy? Archivo:Zorua_Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon_mini.gif' Preguntamelo' Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png 21:35 30 nov 2011 (UTC)' L mra tengo un 8 en Frrancés 'Nombre:' Bryan' Sprite:'Archivo:Bryan(4).png ''' '¿Qué quieres de premio?:'Chocolate ah y que sacar un 10 en Matamáticas''' 'Firma´:yo yo y yo Categoría:Concursos Categoría:Inscripciones